I Swear
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: An early christmas gift for all fans of the pairings Sukka, Jetara, Taang, Smellershot, and Maiko. Songfic, song is I swear by the group All 4 One. Read and Review!


Summary: This is an early Christmas gift for all fans of the pairings Sukka, Smellershot, Jetara, Taang, and Maiko. It's a songfic with one of the most romantic songs of all time I Swear by the group All 4 One. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky_

_And I swear like the shadows by your side._

(Sokka and Suki)

"Okay, Sokka you can do this, it's just four words…Oh, who am I kidding I can't do it! This is worser than the time I got stuck with those hippies!"

Sokka was a nervous wreck. He was going to pop the question to her, but he was too pertrified that she would reject him.

"Sokka?" Turning around he gasped out loud at the girl of his dreams walking towards him.

_I see the questions in your eyes_

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my part_

"What are you doing out here, don't you know it's the middle of the night?" She asked him noticing that he was fidgeting around with something in his pocket.

"Uh, Suki there's something I wanted to uh ask you, will you," He blushed heavily and took a couple of deep breaths.

_Cause I stand behind you through the years_

_You'll only cry these happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes_

_I never break your heart_

"Well what is it? You can tell me what it is." Sokka then went down to one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Suki, will you marry me?" He blurted out really fast not looking up at her face.

Suki gasped at him and her face changed into a crimson as tears welled up in her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged him.

"Yes! Yes! I will! I will marry you!" She exclaimed planting kisses on him.

"You will? You will!" He wrapped his arms around his now fiancée

_And I swear by the moon And the sky I'll be there_

_I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

(Jet and Katara)

Tears of joy flowed down the water bender and freedom fighter's eyes as they looked down at the tiny child just recently brought into a new world.

_I'll give you everything I can_

_I'll build your dreams with those two hands_

_We'll hang some memories on the wall_

"She's beautiful Katara," Whispered Jet in awe of their baby daughter as he kneeled down next to her.

"I know Jet, she's something we helped bring into this world together." She stroked the child's face gently as it opened it's eyes just like her mother's taking in her parents.

_And when (and when) just the two of us are there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

_Cause as time turns the page,_

_My love won't age at all_

"My god, we musta been blessed, She's a splitting image of you." Jet said kissing her on the cheek.

Katara kissed him back as the two stared in awe of their first child a blessing that they had received which they will love as much as they loved one another.

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon_

_And the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_I swear (And I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse till death us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

(Toph and Aang plus Longshot and Smellerbee)

"Ha Ha! I'm finally going to beat her!" Exclaimed Aang as he finished working on his project. He and Toph had contests at times to see he was the better earth bender and so far Toph had won everyone.

"Hey Toph, check this out!" The blind girl walked over and felt it. "It's perfect! Nothing could shatter it!" The object of it was to see if Toph could shatter what he made.

"It looks good Aang but let's see if it can handle this." Said Toph as she prepared to strike it with her own earth bending.

"I got five nuts that says she breaks it again." Betted Smellerbee who was with Longshot watching them. Longshot declined the bet, the hat that he use to wear was now resting on Smellerbee's head comfortably which he lost in a bet in this.

_And I swear (I swear) by the moon_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_I swear (and I swear) like the shadow by your side_

_I'll be there_

As expected Toph shattered what Aang made with one blow. Aang dropped to his knees his jaw hitting the ground. "Not bad Aang, but you forget to strengthen the sides of it. Even after all these years you still haven't mastered it, and you're the Avatar." She laughed as she patted him on the arm in a comforting move.

Smellerbee and Longshot smirked at one another watching the scene in amusement their hands in one another's as Aang challenged her to another one.

(Zuko and Mai)

Mai sighed in annoyance, he was late, as usually he was late. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him.

"Mai!"

She looked over and saw him running towards her, dressed in regular clothes instead of the Fire Overlord. She wasn't even going to give him a chance to explain why he was late.

"Zuko, I'm not gonna give you a chance to explain." She started to get up and leave with him following behind her trying to explain.

"Wait Mai, you don't understand!"

"Understand? What I understand is that you forgot our anniversary! That's what I understand!"

Suddenly the air leapt up in colors and Mai and gasped bringing her hands to her face as the sky was full of fireworks. She felt Zuko wrap an arm around her waist and turned to see him smile at her.

"You'd think I'd be foolish enough to miss our anniversary? This is just a special addition to it."

He kissed her on the lips and Mai felt as if a firework went up inside herself as she kissed him back as they celebrated their anniversary.

_For better or worse (better or worse)_

_Till death do us part (Oh no)_

_I'll love you with every single beat of my heart_

_I swear_

_I swear_

_I swear…_

SW200: Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it and I wish you all a Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas!


End file.
